Stranger
by LizaVera
Summary: After the Jellicle Ball, life returns to normal for the junkyard cats until a half crazed cat shows up in the yard with no idea about who he is or where he came from. The only cat that seems to connect with him, is Jemima.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

I am very very new to this Fanfiction thing, so if you have any suggestions, comments, questions, feel free to ask. Also feel free to flame... Constructive criticism is cool with me.

Now for the story...

My story takes place after the Jellicle Ball: the famous one that is shown in the movie. The story revolves around Jemima, but in the beginning, I do talk about Grizabella and Bombalurina quite a bit. The story starts out when Grizabella, after being taken to the Heavyside Lair, comes back to the Tribe. The plot unfolds from there. So that we are not confused about the character's relationships with one another, here is a list of how I view the Tribe's relations with one another.

-Bombalurina has no mate although she flirts with every cat in the tribe. She has one son, Mistoffolees, who is a conjurer just like his father Macavity, who Bombalurina loved at one time. She is Grizabella's daughter but has no siblings that we know of.

-Demeter is Bombalurina's cousin and best friend. Her mother is Jellylorum, who is the sister of Grizabella. Demeter's mate is Munkustrap and together they have one kit, Jemima. Demeter has one younger sister, Etcetera who is almost a teenager.

-Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are very close friends, not siblings although they do look very much alike. They are both teenagers.

-Victoria is the daughter of Jennyanydots. A vain kitten, she thinks she is well on her way to becoming the next Glamor cat.

Well that's it for now! Have fun with the story!


	2. Chapter 1 : Part One : After The Ball

**Part One: After the Ball **

**Chapter One**

Demeter yawned lazily as she sunned herself on top of the car's hood. Her golden and black coat shimmered in the midday sun. She flexed her muscles, stretching as the sun warmed her skin.

"Someone's looking lovely today," A ginger queen commented slyly from below. "Pity Munkustrap isn't watching."

Half opening one eye, Demeter looked down at the queen, her best friend Bombalurina. "Ha ha ha," Demeter said unenthusiastically, giving another yawn.

"Late night, eh?" Bombalurina grinned, joining her friend on the car hood.

Demeter nodded, closing her eyes again. "The nights of the Jellicle Ball are always exhausting," she murmured.

Bombalurina nodded her agreement, "Our duet brought down the house last night," she said.

Demeter purred her laughter, "Yes, but 'the Macavity Song' didn't even compare to Mistoffolees' dance. He was amazing!"

Bombalurina laughed. "Yes, he's something else," she said proudly about her son.

"And Jemima wont stop talking about Rum Tum Tugger!" Demeter complained jokingly. "I mean really! Of all the cats-"

"-Why him?" Bombalurina finished for her friend. "Well he is attractive..." She said jokingly.

"Looks aren't everything!" Demeter reminded her friend with a flick of her tail. "I don't wand my daughter thinking that she needs to find the most attractive cat on the block in order to be happy."

"Ah, but that's the question now is it?" Bombalurina asked slyly. "Do you need the hottest tom-"

"Oh shut up," Demeter snapped playfully. "You would ask that question."

"'Ello ladies!" both queens on the car looked down to see a tiger-striped tom standing on the ground below the car.

"Hi Mungojerrie!" Bombalurina meowed cheerful. Mungojerrie was a gangly teenage kitten and a horrendous trouble maker along with his best friend, Rumpleteazer. Still, Bombalurina liked the pair or them.

"Miond if Oi join yoo?" the tom said in this thick cockney accent.

"Not at all," cooed Bombalurina, sliding over to give him room between herself and Demeter.

The tom leaped lightly onto the car, a smile on his face, delighted to share the car's hood with two of the best looking queens in the tribe. But as he settled down between the two she-cats, his smile disappeared only to be replaced with a look of sheer awkwardness.

A few silent moments passed by before Demeter spoke softly in a voice that dripped with sarcasm, "Not that this isn't enjoyable, but wont Teaser find this a little odd?"

"Oh boiy, she'll be sooooo mad!" Mungojerrie exclaimed, leaping off the car. "Sorry Ladies!" he called, regaining his usual swaggering manner.

As he was walking away, Demeter called after him, "Have you seen Jemima anywhere?"

"Loast tyme Oi seen 'er, 'er was waolkin' down the alley with Victoria! But Oi 'aven't seen 'er since noon! Sorry, Demi!" He called back.

Demeter sighed. "What am I going to do with that kit? She looks up to Victoria and wants to be just like her."

"So?" Bombalurina asked. "What's wrong with Victoria?"

"That kitten is so vain, it's ridiculous! She wants to be the next Glamor Cat!"

Bombalurina snorted. "What an excellent choice of a role model," she said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Demeter pressed. "I don't want my daughter looking up to a kit that want to become a scandalous cat!"

"Gee thanks," Bombalurina said dryly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Demeter corrected herself. "You aren't so vain. The toms come to you naturally. Victoria has to spend hours in front of the mirror, making her fur just perfect. You're all natural."

Bombalurina purred. "Thanks. You make me sound so cool."

Demeter stood and stretched. "Well, I suppose I'll have to make sure Jem is ok."

"I'll come along, if that's ok," Bombalurina leapt off the car to follow Demeter.

~*~

"Jemima!" Demeter called sharply, her voice echoing through the alley. "What are you doing out there?"

Jemima turned around, her kitten face full of shock and embarrassment. She and Victoria had been sitting on the corner of the sidewalk near the road for a long time. "We were... we were just... well," she stammered, unsure of what to say.

Victoria turned around to face the two older queens. "It's none of your business why we're out here," she said coolly.

"It is very much our business!" Demeter snapped. "You left without telling anyone, you're in plain sight of all the humans, and you're far too close to the road! You could have been caught by the humans! A peke or a pollicle could have gotten you! You could have been hit by a car!"

Victoria stood up and with her head held high, walked over to the alley to stand in front of Demeter. Jemima followed closely behind, lacking the confidence of her friend.

"First off," Victoria said coldly, "We are both wearing collars. The humans know to leave us alone. Secondly, we can both handle stupid dogs,  
and third, we weren't that close to the road."

Bombalurina had had enough of this kit's attitude. Stepping out from the alley which had hid her in shadows, she drew herself up to full height in front of the kits. "You still haven't answered our first question. Why were you out there?"

Victoria faltered a bit at the sight of Bombalurina. "Um, we were just..."

"Just what?" Bombalurina leaned forward, her ginger fur glistening in the sunlight.

Victoria dropped her eyes to the ground, all boldness gone. "We were looking for the Glamor Cat."

Demeter turned towards Bombalurina and gave her a 'I told you so' look.

Bombalurina laughed. "Darling," she said to Victoria, "the Glamor Cat isn't going to come back looking like her old self! You know the song: and come back to a different jellicle life. she'll come back as a kit most likely, so she'll be able to live her whole life over again. You probably wont even recognize her when you see her. Now lets go back home."

Jemima gave Victoria a glare, then unenthusiastically followed her mother back through the alley.

~*~

The excited meows and purrs of the other Jellicles reached Bombalurina's ears while they were still a while from the junkyard. Demeter quickened her pace, eager to see what the commotion was about. Scaling a wall with ease, the four cats entered the clearing which was crowded with cats.

"What's going on?" Jemima asked Etcetera, who was standing nearby.

"It's the glamor cat! She's come back!" Etcetera cried excitedly.

"How does she know?" Bombalurina asked, annoyed with the commotion. "How does anyone know? Nobody really knows what the glamor cat will look like in her second life!"

But as the crowd of cats cleared and dispersed once again, Bombalurina's annoyance disappeared. For there, standing in the center of a crowd of cats, was none other than Grizabella, a beautiful young queen whose ginger-gold fur sparkled and whose white chest and face glowed.

The Glamor Cat was back.

For a moment, their eyes locked. Then Bombalurina ran to her mother whose eyes were brimming with happiness. After nuzzling each other for a long moment, Grizabella took a step back. "I never got a good look at you during the ball. My, you're beautiful!" Grizabella breathed, admiring her daughter.

"Well, I must get it from you," Bombalurina returned the compliment with all her heart.

"It's so wonderful to see you!" Grizabella exclaimed.

"It's great to see you too," Bombalurina paused, "but why on earth did you choose to come back all grown? I thought for sure you'd-"

Grizabella laughed, cutting her daughter off. "Doll, why would i choose to come back as a kit? How on earth would i reconnect with my long lost daughter? That is, after all, my goal for my second life."

Moved beyond words, Bombalurina said nothing. Grizabella smiled, then the two headed off together. They had a lot of catching up to do.

~*~

Jemima sat with the other kittens. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sat a little ways off. Mistoffolees sat alone: he always did. Victoria, Etcetera, and Electra all sat in a group together. The sun was setting now, and the air was growing cooler. Victoria, sitting beside her, shivered.

"My goodness! It's freezing out here!" she said dramatically.

"s'not cold 'tori!" Mungojerrie called from a little ways off. "It is summer tyme, after awll!"

Victoria shivered again. "My mother always said that my fur was like silk; designed for beauty, not warmth."

Mungojerrie scoffed. "s'gonna do 'er alotta good in the winter, ain' it?"

Victoria flicked a leaf from under her paw. "Well, someone will always bee around to keep me warm," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jemina didn't think it was cold, but she wasn't about to object either. It was better to stay on Victoria's side, than be against her.

Etcetera noticed something different about Jemima. "Hey Jem," she said softly. "Are you ok? You've been really quiet since the Ball."

Jemima shrugged. "I suppose I'm just tired," she said in her high, soft voice.

Victoria scoffed. "You weren't so quiet last night when you were talking about Rum Tum Tugger!"

Jemima's face turned red with embarrassment and she looked at her paws.

Victoria gave Jem a coy smile. "Forget him girl! Everyone knows that Tugger likes me the most!"

Jemima highly doubted it, but once again, stayed silent. She didn't want to argue with Victoria today.

Victoria gave Jemima a long glance, then said to Etcetera, "You're right. There's something wrong with Jem today."

Jemima faked a yawn. "I guess I'm too tired to talk. I mean, we had the Ball last night, and then all the commotion with the Glamor Cat today. I suppose I should head home."

"I'll walk you home," Mistoffolees offered, appearing out of nowhere to stand beside his younger cousin.

"Thank you," Jem said before leaving the group. "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Bye Jem!" the kittens chorused as the two headed out of the junkyard.

Once they were out of earshot, Mistoffolees turned towards his younger relative. "Something is bothering you, I can tell."

Jemima shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't really know what it is," she said, honestly this time.

"Did something happen at the ball?"

Jemima shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just... Victoria..." her voice traveled off sadly.

Mistoffolees stopped and sat down in the alleyway, placing his paw on Jemima's shoulders. "What's going on? You two seemed fine this morning," he said, his dark eyes searching Jemima's.

Jemima gave a soft smile. "I'm making a big deal out of nothing. I suppose I'm just jealous of Victoria. I mean, she's pretty, smart, confident... everything that I'm not."

Mistoffolees gave Jemima a shake. "Don't say that. You're just as pretty as she is, and just a smart. you just need a little confidence."

"Thanks, but..." Jemima trailed off again.

"She always gets all the toms?" Mistoffolees guessed. Jem nodded. "Dont worry. You're too young to be concerning yourself with such things anyway. Come on," he got up to walk again. "We'd better get home."

~*~

The next day, Jemima stayed quiet, but only when she was around Victoria. Much to Victoria's dismay, Grizabella hardly ever looked at her.

"I just don't understand," Victoria sulked when Grizabella walked past the car yet again without looking once at the white kitten sunning herself on the hood. "How can she not notice me? I'm clearly the most noticeable cat in the tribe!" At this Victoria shot Jemima a glare, as if it were her fault that Grizabella hadn't given Victoria any attention yet.

Jemima looked away, rolling her eyes. Hopefully, some day her friend would wake up and realize that there was more to life than what she saw in the mirror. But at this time, that didn't seem likely. Saying bye to Victoria, Jemima left the car hood and walked over towards her mother, who was sitting on the other edge of the junkyard.

"Oh, hello love," Demeter greeted her daughter. "Come, I want you to meet someone." And much to Jemima's shock, (and, what Jem could imagine,  
Victoria's anger) Demeter led her over to where Bombalurina and Grizabella were seated.

Both queens looked up as the duo approached. Bombalurina smiled. "Jemmi! How are you, doll? I feel like we haven't spoken in forever!" This was the truth. although the two lived in the same house, Jemima had been in a horrible mood the day before, and hadn't felt like talking much.

Grizabella looked fondly at the tiny she-kit. "My you are a pretty little thing!" she exclaimed. "And with such a wonderful voice to match!"

Jemima smiled shyly. Both cats remembered that Jemima was one of the first cats to truly accept the old Grizabella for who she was. Both cats also remembered the way Jemima's voice had soared high and clear with the echo of Grizabella's solo song on the night of the Ball. Demeter smiled, proud of her daughter.

"Well come here, darling," Grizabella said, flicking her tail at a space next to her. "I'm sure Bomba wont mind sharing our conversation with a beautiful, wise kit like you."

Bombalurina grinned. "not at all."

Jemima blushed and walked over to sit beside the Glamor Cat, imagining the look on Victoria's face if she could see her now.


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2 : The Stranger

_**Authors note: This is where the story picks up a bit. I am sorry for the delay in getting around to the actual plot. I have a tenancy to write long introductions to set the scene and get the readers used to the characters, but there can always be too much of a good thing. So here it is: the plot will pick up from here.**_

The she-cat's conversation lasted long into the afternoon. The day was particularly hot, and the four she-cats moved to a shaded part of the junkyard.

"Oh this heat!" Demeter exclaimed, fanning herself. "It's enough to make a cat insane!"

Jemima and the others nodded their heads in agreement. Jemima closed her eyes to take a nap, but a bloodcurdling yowl made them fly open again.

The four she-cats sprung to their feet. Jemima hid behind her mother, the cat's scream still ringing in her ears. Bombalurina and Grizabella hissed, the fur on their backs standing up in alarm.

The yowl sounded again. Three cats sprinted into the clearing of the junkyard. Jemima recognized two of them as Alonzo and Munkustrap, but the cat in front of them was unrecognizable.

Peering out from behind her mother, Jemima watched the scene as Alonzo, Munkustrap, and now Rum Tum Tugger and Pouncival joined in the chase.

The unknown cat flew around the junkyard in a crazed manner, yowling in fear and rage, mud and blood staining his fur. Tugger pounced, hitting the cat and knocking it over. Munkustrap held the cat down. It was hissing, spitting, screaming, it's eyes rolling in the back of it's head. Munkustrap stared at the cat. "Go get Old Deuteronomy," he said urgently to Tugger, who bolted off right away.

The cat had stopped screaming now, but was panting, hissing, and just as hysterical as ever. Something was clearly wrong with this cat.

A crowd had begun to gather around Munkustrap and his prisoner. "Get back!" Munkustrap hissed at the other Jellicles who retreated once more, alarmed.

Old Deuteronomy entered the scene, eyeing the crazed cat with worry. "He needs water," he murmured in his low voice. "Pouncival, Mungojerrie, Alonzo, Tugger!" he called. "Fetch as much water as you can, and bring it quickly!" Then, calling Jennyanydots to the scene, the two began inspecting the crazed cat.

"Heat stroke," Jennyanydots diagnosed. She was literate in the human print and had spent many days in the human library reading many books. The Jellicles trusted her for information. "He has gone crazy from the heat.

"Not just that," Munkustrap said. "Look there," he flicked his tail at the cat's head.

Jennyanydots looked closer. "Great Rumpus Cat!" she exclaimed when she saw the deep gash on the cat's forehead and the sticky blood oozing from it.

Tugger had returned with a pail half full with water. "The others are coming with more, I just figured that he needed some immediate treatment," he explained as Jennyanydots looked unhappily at the small amount of water.

Then Jennyanydots nodded, understanding. "Jellylorum! Exotica! Fetch me those rags from the pile over there!" she called to her fellow elders.

The two she-cats came running, their mouths full with rags. Then, dipping them into the cool water, they draped them over the cat, covering him with cool water. The rags heated up within seconds, and the queens replaced them with cooler water which was now coming in by the bucket load from the four toms.

The cat had calmed down a little; his breathing had become less heavy and he had stopped hissing. His energy was wearing out.

Grizabella and Bombalurina had headed over to see what they could to to help. Demeter and Jemima followed.

Jennyanydots dismissed all the toms from their duties as well as Exotica who needed to head home to her humans for the day.

"Demeter and Jemima can dress that wound on his head," Jennyanydots said, replacing a rag on the tom's shoulder.

Demeter nodded, then picked up a cool rag and began to sponge off the tom's head. Up close, Jemima could see that the tom was unconscious now. She noticed that the tom was only a kitten, not too much older than herself, and that he was very thin. She also thought she caught a glimpse of dark gray fur underneath the fur that was matted with mud.

"Jemmi, hand me that cloth will you?" Demeter asked. Jemima passed a thin cloth to her mother who gently wrapped it around the cat's head as a bandage.

"We have to move him out of the sun," Jennyanydots said, noting the scorching temperature of the afternoon sun.

Grizabella stepped forward, eager to help in any way she could. "He can stay in my den," she offered. "It's shady and cool in there, and I can stay with Bombalurina for the night."

Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were taken aback by Grizabella's change of heart. The old Grizabella would have never done such a thing!

Bombalurina and Demeter stepped forward to slide a blanket under the cat's body. Then, they dragged the blanket across the junkyard clearing towards Grizabella's den. Jemima followed close on their heels.

Grizabella quickly made a nest for the cat inside her cool, shady den. The cat was laid to rest there with cool rags surrounding him again. Jennyanydots came in to inspect the quarters in which the cat would be staying. Nodding approvingly at the cat's setup she turned to inspect the crazed cat's health.

"His breathing has slowed down," she said, "but his heart rate is still too high as is his temperature. Someone will have to stay with him at all times."

The she-cats turned to one another, exchanging glances. "We'll all take shifts," Bombalurina said.

Jennyanydots nodded. "Come and tell me if there's any problems," she said as she and Jellylorum left the den.

The four remaining cats looked at one another. "So, who gets the first shift?" Demeter said quietly.

"I'll take it," Grizabella offered. "Then I'll go and fetch Bomba when I am tired."

Bombalurina agreed. "Then I'll wake Demi around midnight."

"Then I'll get Jemima," Demeter said. "She'll have the shift until dawn."

Jemima was a little fearful. _This cat is crazy, and they expect little Jemmi to look after him? _She thought_._

As if she could read Jemima's mind, Bombalurina said supportingly , "He's unconscious. It's not like he's going anywhere. You'll be fine."

Jemima nodded, still unsure. Then, taking another look at the cat on the bed in the den, she felt a twinge of pity. The tom was barely older than herself, and not much bigger. He was skinny and weak. Bombalurina was right. This cat was in no state to put up a fight.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up, and I am also sorry that it is so short. There will be more to come soon! I am also thankful for all the feedback that I have been getting recently! It's very much appreciated!  
_**

"Jemima!" Demeter whispered into her daughter's ear. "Jem! Wake up!"

Jemima woke suddenly, realizing that it was her turn to watch the tom. She gave herself a quick wash. "Did he wake up yet?" she asked between licks.

Demeter shook her head. "He's still out cold. He wasn't awake for Grizabella or Bombalurina either. Come, I'll walk you to the junkyard."

The night air was cool. There were no cars on the road, no humans about on the street. The stars were out. Jemima breathed in the sweet cold night air, waking herself from her sleep.

"You'll have the shift until the cats start coming into the junkyard. I'll come back to check on you as soon as possible," Demeter instructed her daughter.

"Thanks," Jemima said, leaping over the fence into the junkyard.

"And be careful!" Demeter called.

"I will!" Jemima called back. After all, what could that pathetic cat do to her?

~*~

Jemima padded through the junkyard quite silently, making her way to Grizabella's den, which was now occupied by the strange tom. She slipped quietly inside to where the tom was sleeping. His breathing had slowed by now and he was no longer sweating. The other queens had managed to get his fever under control.

Jem approached the tom curiously. One of the queens had cleaned his coat, for it was no longer mud-stained and instead was a smoky brown color. The tom had a lighter colored underbelly as well as a crooked white mark on his face.

Jem could see that the tom had a hard life. She could see every one of his ribs, and his coat was torn and scarred in places. She flicked her tail over his coat.

At her touch the tom twitched. Jemima backed away and walked over to examine the cut on the tom's head. One of the older she-cats had removed the bandage. It wasn't bleeding anymore.

She leaned in to examine the cut closer. All of the sudden, the tom's eyes flew open. He bolted awake with a strangled yowl of alarm.

Jemima saw claws and teeth flash before her face. Shock kept her from not attacking the cat right back. Instead, she jumped backward, stunned by the tom's furious blue eyes that were glinting with the light of anger and fear. He hissed, and sprung towards her again. Jemima avoided his claws by an inch. "Stop!" she yowled.

The tom appeared to not have heard her. He hissed again, and Jemima realized that she might not be able to avoid his attack if he sprung again. Grabbing the pail of water that was used to cool the tom down earlier that day, she threw the water in the tom's general direction, hoping it would knock some sense into him.

The water hit the tom full in the face. Coughing and spluttering, he yowled breathlessly, "Who are you? What are you doing to me? Where am I?"

"Easy Stranger," Jemima said, still in shock from being attacked. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The tom surveyed the den, and the water on the ground. "What was the water for?"

"Never mind," Jemima said, deciding on the spot that the tom was insane and there was no point in explaining to him what he had just done. "You're safe now."

The gray tom's eye's flashed with fear, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jemima," Jem introduced herself. "Who are you?"

The tom ignored her question. "There were other cats," he said. "Where did they go? Who were they?"

"They're part of my Tribe," Jemima explained. "They were helping you."

The cat looked uneasily at Jemima. Then his eyes widened, and his gaze traveled past Jem to stare at a blank wall of the den. He began yowling, "I have to get out! I have to leave! Now!" He was shaking and his fur was standing on end. "You have to stop it! You have to let us go!"

"Are you talking to me?" Jemima asked cautiously, unnerved by the tom's sudden change in state-of-mind.

The tom's eyes were clouded with emotion. "Stop it! Leave us alone! We have to get out!" he yowled. With that, he collapsed into a shaking, trembling ball of fur on the floor of the den.

Unsure of what to do, Jemima approached the crazed tom cautiously. She was shocked when she saw that the tom was crying.

"No," he sobbed. "They're just kits!"

"Easy now," Jemima said comfortingly, laying down beside him. "You're safe. No one is going to get you now."

His racking sobs didn't cease. Jemima's heart went out to the tom. She rasped her tongue over his fur, purring gently to him, comforting him like a mother world comfort her kittens. "Easy Stranger," she purred. "I'm watching over you now."

Jemima stayed by his side the remainder of the night, long after the tom had cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Finally! It's up! I'm sorry for the wait: I had to finish school and finals before I worked on the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
**

Jemima opened her eyes sleepily. She looked out the mouth of the den and saw that there were pink streaks beginning to appear in the sky. She shook herself awake, furious that she had allowed herself to fall asleep on duty. Glancing sideways at the tom, she saw he was still peacefully asleep which was a gift compared to the walking terror that he had been just hours previously.

The tom was insane, that much she knew for sure. She wondered how much the heat had gotten to him. And that gash on his head? And what about the things he was screaming? _Don't hurt us! Stop! We're only kits!_

Jemima shook her head again to clear the echoes from it. She was hoping that the tom would explain himself a bit after he woke up. Although, she mused silently. If his mind is addled, he might not be able to give me any answers anyway.

Her chance to ask questions came sooner than she had thought. The tom blinked his eyes, yawned and stretched, then tuned to Jemima, a look of mild surprise to see her laying beside him. "Hello," he said quietly. "Have we met?"

Jemima rolled her eyes. The cat clearly didn't remember anything from the previous night. "Yes, actually," she said patiently. "I'm Jemima. I've been taking care of you for the last few hours."

His light blue eyes searched her face for a few moments, trying to remember. "Right," he said finally. "And why am I here?"

"You were sick yesterday," Jemima explained. "Me and my clan mates took you in and cared for you. You wouldn't remember," she added as she was the gray tom beginning to panic in confusion. "You were unconscious."

"Right," he repeated slowly. He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I don't remember much of anything," he admitted.

"It doesn't matter," Jemima said reassuringly to the tom. "You can stay with our tribe as long as you want to. You're safe here."

For the first time since his arrival, the haunted look left the tom's eyes. A look of happiness and gratitude entered their icy depths. Jemima wondered if he remembered her comforting presence the night before. But the look left his eyes as quickly as it entered. Shaking her head, Jemima stood and brushed past the tom and out of the den. "Come on," she siad. "We'll have to go to Old Deuteronomy. He's the leader of our Tribe. He'll know what to do with you."

Jemima headed out of the den and into the clearing which was empty apart from a few cats who usually spent their nights in the junkyard. The gray tom followed her closely, surveying his surroundings with sharp interest.

Munkustrap, Jemima's father and the heir to the Jellicle throne was guarding the entrance to his father's den. "Hello Jemmi," he said cheerfully, warily eyeing the tom behind his daughter. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to see Old Deuteronomy," Jemima said. "He needs to meet this tom," she motioned to the cat behind her.

Munku's gaze fell on the tom once again. "And what is your name?" he asked.

The gray cat tilted his head to the side. "I'm not sure," he said solemly. "I can't remember much of anything."

Munkustrap's eyes became filled with concern. "Yes," he said slowly. "Take him to see Old Deuteronomy."

||**||

Jemima wasn't allowed to sit in on the meeting between the Jellicle leader and the strange tom. Instead, she went to inform her mother about the events of the previous night.

"Jemmi!" Demeter ran to her daughter across the junkyard. "How is he?"

Jemima's eyes grew wide. "Oh he's awake now."

Bombalurina and Grizabella approached. At the shocked look on Jemima's face, they stopped, their concern growing. "What's with you?" Bombalurina asked.

Jem turned her face to look at the queens. "He's insane Bomba! Completely insane! He has no idea who he is, what happened to him, where he came from, or anything! And he was screaming things last night."

"To you?" Demeter asked.

"No, to some invisable cat behind me," Jemima said in all seriousness. "He's just so-"

"Hello," a deep voice interupted. It was Old Deuteronomy, standing on the tyre with the strange tom right behind him.

Jemima and Demeter jumped at the sudden appearance of the well respected cat. "Hi," Demeter said, recovering quickly. "Fine morning, isn't it?"

Deuteronomy ignored this, Jemima couldn't blame him. Instead, he spoke to both she-cats. "This young tom told me that you were very kind to him last night. He thanks you for that."

Jemima was puzzled. She could have sworn that the cat said he didn't remember anything from the night before. She looked up at the young tom in confusion. He smiled back at her, his eyes sharp and bright. Jemima shrugged. Maybe his memories were coming back.

"This cat's condition is still unstable. He's going to need someone to care for him, at least for a few days." Old Deuteronomy's voice brought Jem back to the present. "Jemima, I'm putting you in charge of him. You two seem to have a bond already."

Jemima's eyes widened with shock. She tried to come up with a reason why that wouldn't work. A billion reasons were racing through her head, she just couldn't bring herself to tell them to the Jellicle leader. Instead, she nodded, assuming all responsibilities for the cat with no name.

"You should rest," Old Deuteronomy said to the tom as he walked away. "Jemima! See to it that he gets some rest, and that he stays hydrated."

"Yessir," Jemima nodded.

The tom headed down from the tyre. "Do you know where I could get some water?" he asked, for a lack of a better conversation starter.

"Yeah," Jem said awkwardly. "Follow me," and the two headed past the old car and into the junkyard further. "There's a well up here," she explained. She glanced at the car on their way past. Victoria wasn't out yet. Jemima felt a little guilty about not including Victoria in her activities the past few days. She'd have to explain later.

"Here we are," Jemima stopped beside the well. As the tom drank, Jemima voiced a question that she had been mulling over for a while. "Why did you remember things when Old Deuteronomy spoke to you?"

The gray cat finished drinking, then spoke. "I didn't. I knew before then. I remembered once you spoke with me."

"Really?" Jemima asked, touched but weirded out at the same time.

"Yes," the tom said simply.

"How did you get to the Jellicles anyway? Where did you come from?" Jemima asked, the questions rapidly pouring out.

The tom pondered the questions. "I don't know," he said again. "I remember wandering on the streets and then two cats chasing me, ans that's about it. I don't know where I came from or how long it took me to get here."

Jemima shook her head, frustrated. "Can you at least tell me what your name is?"

"'Fraid not," the dark gray cat said. "But _you_ called me something, last night!" He said eagerly, struck by a sudden idea.

"What, 'Stranger'?" Jemima laughed. "That's not really a name..."

"But it _is_!" he insisted. "It's the first name I remember being called."

"Ok, so 'Stranger' it is?" Jem asked, playing along with the tom, at least until he remembered his real name.

The tom nodded. "Stranger it is," he said decisively.

The two began to head back to the junkyard. Jemima glanced sideways at the tom. He seemed to hold his head higher and walk a little springier since the establishment of his new name. Even so, Jem felt pity for him. He really had no idea who he really was. And he seemed hardened, like a shell had grown over a once lively cat, blocking his emotions from showing. He seemed so serious all the time. _It's a shame,_ Jemima decided. _Because he's not much older than me._

As the two approched the center of the junkyard, Stranger turned to Jemima. "I'm going to get some rest," he said. "Could I use the den I stayed in last night?"

"I dont know," Jemima said, "Probably, but we'll have to ask Grizabella first."

"Speak of the devil," Stranger said quietly as Grizabella came over to Jemima from across the junkyard.

"Morning, Jem!" Grizabella said brightly, "And good morning..."

"Stranger," the cat interjected.

"Well good morning Stranger," Grizabella said, with a slight questioning glance at Jemima. Jemima smiled. She'd explain once Stranger went to rest.

"Could I use your den again? I would like to take a rest," Stranger said politely to Grizabella.

"Certainly, young tom," Grizabella said, amused by Stranger's extreme politeness.

As Stranger trotted away, Grizabella laughed. "He's certainly a gentleman. Why can't you be that polite all the time, Jem?" She joked.

"Ha ha ha," Jemima said, faintly amused.

"So, 'Stranger'?" the Glamor Cat asked. "Really?"

Jemima nodded. "He has no idea who he is."

Grizabella sighed. "That's a shame. But something tells me he'll come through," she said encouragingly, giving Jemima a comforting lick.

Jemima returned the lick. "I hope so," she sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Merry Christmas! And thank you to everyone who has added this story to their subscriptions. It really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.  
**

"Jemima! Where have you been!?"

Jemima cringed. That was the voice of a very annoyed Victoria who was sprinting across the junkyard toward her, a cross look on her face. Jemima turned around sheepishly.

"Around," she answered guiltily.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" the white cat said exasperatedly. "You've been with _them,_" she gestured over towards Grizabella and Bombalurina who were sharing a meal together.

"Well yeah, they _are_ my relatives," Jemima said. She knew were this conversation was heading.

"I _wish_ you would introduce me!" Victoria said in a fierce undertone that was tainted with jealousy.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her yourself," Jemima said, annoyed. "She's not that hard to talk to, really."

Victoria's eyes widened at the suggestion. "I cant just do that! She's the _Glamor Cat_."

"And?"

Victoria was mute in response to that comment. She sighed. "Well, can you at least tell me what you've been up to the past few days?"

"Oh yeah," Jemima started. "Remember that cat that they brought into the junkyard, the crazy one?" Victoria nodded. "Well, I've been assigned to take care of him."

Victoria's eyes widened in shock. "Really? Well, do tell! What's happened so far?"

Jemima laughed inwardly. "He was unconscious for about half the night, and then randomly he wakes up. Boom, just like that, he goes crazy. Starts freaking out about absolutely nothing! You would have thought that I attacked him or something. Then this morning, he didn't remember anything from the previous night at first, but when I mentioned it, he says he remembered. He's confused," she added to the look on Victoria's face.

"I'll say. Did he happen to tell what his name was?"

"No. But I called him 'Stranger' last night, and it sort of stuck. So now we're calling him 'Stranger'". He's in Grizabella's den now, resting. He's got a nasty cut on his head, but he doesn't remember how he got it. He doesn't remember anything, for that matter." Jem trailed off sadly.

"And? What do you think of him?" Victoria asked in a tone that said plainly, 'Do you fancy him?'

Jemima laughed. "He's insane! Completely crazy. It's hard to have any opinion of him," but that wasn't really completely true. Sure the young cat was insane, but something about him pulled Jemima's heart. She willed with all her heart that he would get better. She was sure he'd have quite a story to tell.

||**||

The next few days continued without incident. The gray tom continued to stay in Grizabella's den. Jemima was relieved of her night-time watch duties once the tom knew his way around the junkyard. She still however, continued to care for the tom during the day. He needed a friend, the poor fellow.

The gash on his head was beginning to heal, and his fur that had been so unkempt at his arrival was finally sleek and shiny. He was still thin, but days of good food had begun to take the sharp edge off of his bony features.

All the female kittens wanted a glimpse of him. They would giggle when he passed, and follow his paw prints everywhere he went, hoping for a glance from him. Of course he noticed them, but it seemed that he had eyes for none but Jemima, for he stuck to her like glue.

Not that Jemima minded. Now that he was familiar with the faces of the jellicle clan, he was quite calmer than normal. He was quite pleasant to carry on a conversation with, and surprisingly easy to talk to, now that he wasn't trying to rip anyone's fur out.

This morning was no different that the others. Jemima awoke in the house of her humans, and went to the junkyard to meet Grizabella and the others.

The minute she arrived, Stranger trotted up to her, as he had been doing for the past few mornings. "Good morning, Jemima," he said deeply.

"Good morning Stranger," Jemima said, holding back a laugh at the tom's mature attitude. "Have a good night?"

"The best," he said, "As usual. Grizabella is very kind to let me have her den."

Jemima nodded in agreement. "Shall we find something to eat?"

Once the two sat down, all formality was lost. Soon they were gossiping about the latest tribe news.

"Well," Stranger said. "I heard tell last night that Bombalurina is expecting another kitten."

Jemima shook her head disbelievingly. "She can't be! I would have been told. Besides, I thought she couldn't have kittens anymore."

Stranger shrugged. "You know best. That's just what I heard."

But Jemima's curiosity was spiked. "Who's the father?"

Stranger gave an impish grin. "Well, I heard that her and Rum Tum Tugger got it on pretty good the other night."

"Stranger! Don't talk of such things so loudly!" Jemima reprimanded him sharply. Then she giggled. "But yeah, that is probably true. They've had a little _thing_ for years. What else is new?"

"Old Deuteronomy is sick, supposedly."

Jemima was shocked. "Everyone failed to mention that one," she said numbly. Old Deuteronomy was, well, quite old. He's been leader as long as anyone could remember. The news that he was ill was not good at all.

"I suppose your father is trying to hush it all up," Stranger continued. "Doesn't want the tribe to worry."

"That sounds like the sort of thing he would do," Jemima said faintly. "Munkustrap is the tribe protector. That's his job: to ensure peace and calmness."

"Still, the tribe should know," Stranger went on, his brow furrowed. "These cats are not so dumb that they need to be sheltered from the truth. I would think it would be better for them to be warned now, that way they'll be ready if Deuteronomy decides to turn up stiff one morning."

"You are so crude," Jemima said rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Stranger said. "I'm only half serious. I like Old Deuteronomy, and I wouldn't wish bad fortune on him. He is a very kind tom. I'm just saying..."

He had a point, Jemima thought. "Maybe you should voice your opinion more often. You turn out to be right sometimes."

Stranger grinned. "Thanks," he said, and that was all that was needed. Jemima suddenly saw a different tom, one with bright blue eyes that sparkled in the morning sun, with steel gray fur that gleamed with good care, and a smile that spoke louder than words. She was in love.


End file.
